


Magic isn't the only type of weapon

by Doffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Fights, Gen, Magic, Muggles, Only mentioned war, Persistence, Struggle, War, chase - Freeform, organisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: Oh, how long has it been since it all started? 50 years already?I miss the time before the war. Before the suffering.Before the destruction and loss of so many lives.But I miss the world before it got so cruel and full of hate.





	Magic isn't the only type of weapon

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings.  
> Enjoy. :)

You ran through the mud and dirt, never even thinking to stop running as fast as your legs are able to carry you. The dry blood all over your body stuck to your already tight clothes against your body. You closed your eyes as you ran all the way through the woods towards a blank field. As you opened your eyes again you felt nothing under you. 

No grass, no flowers, no insects, no nothing. Only dirt, mud and brown colored water from the earth itself. Corpses were all scattered around the blank field as if they were toys, which were left by little children to play for. 

How could anyone know, that Muggles were able to create such powerful weapons? Guns and all kind of dangerous devices were banned since over 50 years already, so no normal human is able to do any harm anymore without being fastly noticed by us wizards and witches. But we didn't know, that they had a secret organisation called the W.A.W.H.T.T.I.N. 

What W.A.W.H.T.T.I.N. stands for? You have no clue. Only some Muggles know about this organisation. They got their hands on guns and other devices again since the civil war, which was about 8 years ago, if you remembered the year correctly.

The year of 3739. The year of the Civil War between the Muggles and the Magic Beings.

You looked up in the sky as you felt the coldness of the raindrops running down slowly on your hot cheeks. 

You took your wand out and ignited a little flame on the tip with a spell. The skin on your fingers slowly turned into a light blue since you were out here for a few hours already. You took a deep breath as you slide your fingers against the rough material of your wand. 

You still had a little bit strength left in you, so you used it for standing up from the deep mud, which you were covered in, till your waist. Since you aren't the tallest witch, which ever existed to be honest right now. 

Your legs had gotten your attention for now. Better said the mud, which was slowly sliding in your wounds and infecting every last bit of veins and muscles, which it is able to find. 

Suddenly you heard slow footsteps being made towards you from behind. You turned around to face whoever was coming up from the forest. If you would die, you would want to see your murderers face. 

Although it went way to fast for your own eyes, you felt some cold and smooth metal against your left temple. The last thing, what you've heard was a voice. A deep, creepily amused and demanding voice. 

"Magic isn't the only type of weapon in this world anymore, kid." 

And with that you got pulled away into the darkness of your mind.


End file.
